Pokemon Learning League Coping with Change
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this one, Misty & Cilan are going around Celadon City, seeing all the great places the city has to offer. After learning about each other's siblings, they stop at the Department store and stock up on some supplies. Afterwards, they meet a girl who is new to the area & decide to help her out.


Pokemon Learning League

Coping with Change

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

 _(Episode opens with Misty and Cilan arriving in Celadon City on a clear blue afternoon, with the Sun beating down on the area and the air & atmosphere enveloping is calm. The streets are bustling with people going about their business, a bunch of Pidgey, Pidove and Fletchling are perched on the roofs of some buildings, and some trainers are having fun with their Pokemon in some parts. Misty stretches her arms out, sighs in relief and speaks to Cilan.)_

Misty: Boy, doesn't it feel great out today, Cilan?

Cilan: Yeah, it sure does.

 _(Misty turns over to the audience and casually speaks to them.)_

Misty _(casually)_ : Oh, hey guys. How's it going?

Cilan _(casually)_ : Hello, there.

 _(They continue onward down the street. As they do, they pass by a perfume & flower shop, an outdoor restaurant serving French & Japanese foods, a convenient store and a hotel.)_

Misty: So, tell me, Cilan, do you have any siblings?

Cilan: Yes, I do. Back in Striaton City, Cress, Chili and I run a restaurant and the gym at the same time, and as you can imagine, we'd get a lot of customers & challengers. It wasn't easy, but we always manage to pull through.

Misty: Oh, that's interesting.

Cilan: Indeed. How about you?

Misty: I have three sisters: Daisy, Violet and Lily.

Cilan: Ah-ha, and what are they like?

Misty: Well, they can be well-meaning at times, but they can also be a bit careless & irresponsible in others, like the time they had forgotten to stock up on more Cascade badges before they went on their two-week worldwide trip and I had to get them myself, and when we had many trainers at the gym, Daisy wanted to just give away the badges without battling them.

Cilan _(comprehending)_ : Ahh.

Misty: Yep, and they're sometimes almost never around. However, when they are, they do help out around the gym, take care of the Pokemon and put on a lot of great water ballet shows.

Cilan: That's good to know.

 _(As they finish talking, they stop outside of the six-story high Celadon Department Store and take notice of it.)_

Misty: Hey, how about we go & get some supplies?

Cilan: Okay, sure.

 _(They head on inside of it. Once there, they go up to the service counter, where a man named Garrett awaits them. He has long, black hair, hazel-colored eyes, and is wearing a store uniform, work pants and loafers.)_

Garrett: Good afternoon. How may I help you?

Cilan: Would you mind telling us where the potions & medicines are sold?

Garrett: No problem.

 _(They look up at the store's directory & map, which features images of the six floors & what they each sell, and he points to the second floor.)_

Cilan: Thanks.

Garrett: No problem. You two have a good day.

 _(They go over to the elevator and head up to the second floor. Upon arriving on the floor & exiting the elevator, they see the different kinds of potions, balls and other items on the shelves. Now, they go about the floor, selecting out what potions & medicines they need. Misty picks up a handful of Revives.)_

Misty: Hmm. How about we get some of these?

Cilan: All right, sure.

 _(She gets a handful of them and puts them in a plastic bag. Now, Cilan gets a couple of Hyper & Max Potions, while Misty gets a few cans of Pokemon food and a handful of PokeBalls. Cross dissolve to four minutes later, where they go over to checkout, where the cashier, Sigourney, sits behind the desk. She has long, curly red hair, grass green eyes and is wearing the store uniform, jeans and work shoes. Misty & Cilan place their items on the countertop.)_

Sigourney: Is this all you'll be getting today?

Cilan: Yes, it will be.

Sigourney: Very well, then.

 _(She scan each of the items and places them back in bags.)_

Misty: So, how long have you been working here?

Sigourney: Oh, for a couple of months now, and everyone here is really friendly & helpful.

Misty: That's very nice.

 _(She rings up the final price and, pay the exact amount of PokeYen and take up their bags.)_

Sigourney: All right, you both have a good day now.

Both: Thanks.

 _(They both head back over to the elevator. Dissolve to two and a quarter minutes later, where they've exited the store.)_

Cilan: So, where should we go to from here?

Misty: How about we head over to the park later on?

Cilan: All right, that sounds good.

 _(As they continue along, they stop to take notice of the four-story Celadon condominium. Then, they see a girl named Kaley standing outside next to the entrance, looking up at the sky with worry & uncertainty on her face and gives off a sigh. She has long, honey-colored hair, brown eyes and is wearing a navy blue t-shirt, shorts, white socks and sneakers. She breaks off small pieces of a PokePuff and feeds it to a couple of Pidove. Cilan & Misty go over to her.)_

Misty: Excuse us?

 _(Kaley hears them & turns over to them.)_

Kaley: Um, yes?

Misty: Hi, my name's Misty.

Cilan: And I'm Cilan.

Kaley: It's nice to meet you both. I'm Kaley.

Misty _(wondering)_ : We couldn't help but notice, is there something on your mind?

Kaley _(honestly)_ : Well, I'm just uncertain about the Kanto region.

Misty: Why's that?

Kaley: My family & I just moved here from Floccesy Town & I don't know a lot about the region as a whole.

Misty (understanding): Ah-ha. How have you been adapting to these changes so far?

Kaley: Not so well. I mean, the city's really nice, but I'm just not sure about the people & Pokemon living here yet.

Cilan: Maybe Quinn can help you out.

 _(He pulls out the Pokepilot from his pocket, switches it on, presses the button and calls Quinn, who is working on a music video with Diana & the others.)_

Quinn: Oh, hey guys. How's it going?

Misty: We're doing fine, Quinn. What kind of music video are you working on there?

Quinn: It's a rock-and-roll one about a trainer who wants to unleash the potential of certain Pokemon.

Misty: That sounds like fun.

Quinn: Indeed, it is. _(He takes notice of Kaley.)_ Oh, hello. I'm Quinn.

Kaley: Hey. I'm Kaley.

Quinn: Anyways, what are you guys up to?

Cilan: Sigourney moved here from Floccesy City.

Quinn _(comprehending)_ : I see.

Misty: The only thing is, she's having a tricky time getting used to living here, so do you know any tips that could help her out?

Quinn: Of course I do. One way that'll help is to know that some changes will be challenging. Whether it's moving to a new place or losing someone, there's one thing that very crucial & important: your attitude towards it. If you approach it with fear or uncertainty, you'll be nervous about everything & become a wreck, but if you look forward towards it, you'll go far in life, even if you make mistakes at first.

Misty: All right, sounds good. What else?

Quinn: Another tip is to try to accept it as a new chapter in your life. Changes sometimes should be seen as a chance to gain new knowledge or experience, meet new people or discover new places & skills.

Cilan: That's an interesting one there.

Quinn: That's not all. Sometimes, it helps to have an open mind and accept everything as it's being presented. Rather if it's a subculture or an active pursuit, you'll have a strong & biased opinion about them, which isn't a bad thing depending on the approach. Also, know that certain people can accept constructive criticism, while others will reject it completely, so be sure that your criticisms are constructive and presented in a non-judgmental manner.

Kaley: All right, that's a good one. Now what?

Quinn: If you're part of subculture that others have a hard time accepting, put forth your argument in a coherent manner. Try to present your feelings & explanations in a manner that doesn't sound like you're reading it straight out of a passage.

Misty: Okay, that's good. Now what?

Quinn: This next one's a bit obvious & you've probably heard a dozen times, but is still important: be tolerant to others and their beliefs & ideals.

Kaley: Okay, anything else?

Quinn: Yes, there's one other thing: some changes require you to accept certain things unfamiliar to you, but you'll get comfortable with them once you've been exposed to or have experienced them.

Kaley: Those are some pretty helpful tips there, Quinn.

Quinn: Yes, they are, which is why I'm going to show you something.

Cilan: Very well.

 _(Pan up to an upper panel, showing three people trying to cope with certain changes in their lives.)_

Quinn: All right, you guys ready to do it?

Misty: You bet.

Quinn: Then, let's get started. This trainer, Egon, is starting off a new journey in the Kalos region after coming over from Sinnoh. How do you think he should handle it?

Cilan: He should see it as the next chapter in his life.

Quinn: Very well, Cilan. Now, this girl, Laura, decides that after competing in many Contests, she wants to try entering Pokemon Showcases. How do you think she should handle it?

Kaley: She should be aware that some changes ahead of her will be challenging.

Quinn: Okay, Kaley. Here, this guy, Arsenio, sees that his hometown has started bringing in new traditions. How do you think he should handle it?

Misty: He should have an open mind and accept what's being presented to him.

Quinn: All right, Misty. Way to go, you guys.

Misty: Well, thanks Quinn.

Quinn: No problem, Misty.

Ada _(calling out, O.S.)_ : Quinn, we're ready to go again!

Quinn _(responds back)_ : Okay! _(He turns back to the gang.)_ I better go guys. See you later. Oh, and nice to have met you, Kaley.

Kaley: Thanks, Quinn. Same to you.

 _(Cilan turns the Pokepilot off and puts it back in his pocket.)_

Kaley: So, where are you guys going off to?

Misty: Oh, just over to the park.

Kaley: That sounds nice. Would you mind if I come with you?

Misty _(kindly)_ : No, of course not.

Kaley: Okay, good.

 _(She puts her PokePuffs back in a plastic bag, puts them back in her backpack and they start off.)_

Misty: Say, Kaley, what are some of your favorite Pokemon types?

Kaley: Well, I love flying and electric types.

Misty: Oh, that's very nice.

Kaley: Mmm-hmm. How about you guys?

Cilan: Well, I personally like Grass and ground types.

Misty: For me, it will always be water types.

Kaley: Ah-ha.

 _(They continue onward. Fade into five and a half minutes later, where they have arrived at the park. There's a small group of people & their Pokemon either having fun, relaxing & hanging out with some friends or having a battle just for fun. The trio comes to a spot set right next to a flower bed.)_

Cilan: This looks like a nice spot.

Misty: Yeah.

 _(Dissolve to moments later, where they've gotten themselves comfortable.)_

Misty _(contented)_ : Ahh, this feels great.

Cilan _(concurring)_ : Yeah, you said it. _(He turns over to Kaley.)_ So, Kaley, what kind of trainer are going to be when you start on your journey?

Kaley: I don't know yet, but whatever it'll be, I'll be ready for it.

Cilan: Oh, that's good to hear.

 _(They start to lay out on their backs & look up at the sky. Just then, Kaley takes notice of a trainer named Dan doing some training with his Helioptile. He has long red hair, light brown eyes, and is wearing a red-and-white striped t-shirt, blue jean pants and white sneakers.)_

Kaley: Excuse me, guys. I need to do something.

 _(She stands up, gets the bag of PokePuffs out from her bag and goes over to him.)_

Kaley: Excuse me, would you mind if I gave your Pokemon some PokePuffs?

Dan: Um, okay.

 _(She hands him a couple of PokePuffs and he gives them to Helioptile.)_

Helioptile _(contented)_ : Heliop.

Dan _(complimenting)_ : Wow! She really likes them. Thanks.

Kaley: No problem. I'm Kaley.

Dan: My name's Dan.

 _(They both shake each other's hands & she gives him a couple more PokePuffs. Now, she goes back over to Misty & Cilan.)_

Cilan: That was a very nice thing you did, Kaley.

Kaley: Thanks, Cilan.

 _(She lays back out on the grass. Now, Cilan turns over to Misty.)_

Cilan: So, Misty, what do you say we do another session of what we did before?

Misty: All right, Cilan, but let's see if the audience is up for this.

Cilan: All right. _(He turns over to the audience.)_ You guys want to do it? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Okay, then.

 _(Cross fade to three more trainers in different situations.)_

Misty (V.O): Okay, let's do it. Here, a trainer, Raphael, arrives in Boyleland and sees the residents getting ready for a snow-themed festival. How do you think should he can cope with this? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half audience.)_ By accepting the village's unfamiliar customs and experiencing it. Sure, why not.

Cilan (V.O.): Now, this trainer, Medina, sees a group that train their Pokemon in a different fashion than normal. How do you think should she can cope with it? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half audience.)_ Try to tolerate them and their beliefs. Very well.

Misty (V.O.): Finally, this guy, Dashawn, is part of a group of trainers that worship the legendary Meloetta. How do you think should he can get the others to cope with it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half audience.)_ By stating his argument in a coherent manner. All right, then.

 _(Dissolve back to the gang and Cilan casually speaks to the audience.)_

Cilan _(casually)_ : Good job there, guys.

 _(Misty turns over to Kaley.)_

Misty: Hey, Kaley. Would you like to see some of our Pokemon?

Kaley: Sure.

Cilan: All right, then.

 _(He & Misty stand up and each get out one Pokeball out.)_

Both: Go!

 _(They toss them into the air and Starmie & Pansage.)_

Pansage: Pan-sage.

Kaley _(impressed)_ : They look really good.

Misty: Well, thanks Kaley.

Kaley: You're welcome.

 _(She gives a gentle stroke on Pansage's head & one of Starmie's arms.)_

Pansage _(happily)_ : Pan-sage.

Kaley: So, what else do you guys do on your journeys?

Misty: Well, I'm the leader of the Cerulean City Gym.

Cilan: I'm a connoisseur, as well as a co-owner of a restaurant in Unova with my brothers, and we also run the Striaton City Gym.

Kaley: Ahh, that's cool.

 _(Suddenly, Kaley's stomach gurgles.)_

Kaley: Oh, I guess it's time for lunch.

Cilan: Well, then let's go get some food.

Kaley: All right, then.

 _(They turn over to the audience.)_

Both (casually): Thanks a lot, guys.

 _(Fade in to minutes later, where they've returned back to their spot, with the food they're having for lunch.)_

Cilan: That was an interesting episode. Did you guys enjoy it? _(He casually wait for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ All right, then. We'll see you next time.

 _(They casually wave goodbye to the audience and they start taking out the food they're going to have, from onigiris & sandwiches, cheesy breadsticks, fruit smoothies and sweet rolls. Then, it fades to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
